Kakoolha
|-|Kakoolha= |-|Kakoolha in-game= Summary Kakoolha is the leader of the rebellion against the Cuotl Gods. He is the rightful King of the Cuotl, but many of the people quickly became followers of the False Gods, sometimes by will and often by force. He provides little information about himself, but has deep knowledge of his enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks and Star Bolt, 8-C with Clobber and Trample Attack, At least High 8-C with Laser Torrent Name: Kakoolha, King of the Cuotl Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely 50s Classification: Human, King, Leader of the anti-God rebellion, Cuotl Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation via Laser Torrent, Dissolution Field and regular attacks, Explosion Manipulation via Dissolution Field, Stun Inducement via Clobber, Durability Negation via Dissolution Field, Trample Amplification via Improved Trample, Stellar Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation via Personal Shield, Invisibility via Personal Cloak, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Disease/Plague/Curse Immunity, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with Star Bolt (can destroy mines, but takes longer for larger buildings), At least Small Building level with regular attacks (stronger than General Battaglion, his elephant is much larger than real-life ones), Building level with Clobber (his elephant stomps the ground so hard it causes a small-scale earthquake that could realistically destroy buildings) and Trample Attack, At least Large Building level with Laser Torrent (fires a laser capable of one-shotting most units, even durable dragons and large tanks, x7 stronger than Clobber) Speed: Likely Speed of Light attack speed with regular attacks, Laser Torrent and Dissolution Field (his cannon shoots lasers of light as stated in-game, from alien energy), Faster attack speed with Star Bolt (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from a star), Athletic Human to Peak Human movement speed (as fast as real elephants) and attack speed with Clobber. Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely as much as a real elephant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can casually tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, Likely Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with beams, likely Planetary range with Star Bolt (He can use the power anywhere on the map) Standard Equipment: His elephant and its equipped laser cannon Intelligence: Kakoolha is a very charismatic and smart leader to the Cuotl people. He's lived enough to acquire wisdom and knowledge about his entire forest-covered homeland and enemies Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Kakoolha attacks by shooting laser beams of light from his mounted cannon. Has pounding damage. *'Clobber:' Kakolha’s elephant stomps the ground with such force that it creates a small-scale earthquake around it that stuns enemies hit for 10 seconds. Has a large AoE. *'Laser Torrent:' Shoots a very condensed and powerful beam of light from his mounted cannon. *'Dissolution Field:' Creates an instantaneous shockwave of energy that bypasses durability and damages enemies for 40% of their HP. *'Improved Trample:' Passively increases Kakoolha’s Trample Attack to huge proportions. *'Star Bolt:' Summons a Mountain-sized beam of stellar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside for 30 seconds. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Personal Shield:' Creates a protective shield around him to completely block some damage. *'Personal Cloak:' Grants invisibility for 20 seconds. The invisibility will stop if he attacks. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 2200 **'Ground Attack:' 26 **'Air Attack:' 26 **'Siege Attack:' 10 **'Trample Attack:' 80 **'Movement Speed:' 33 (Described as Slow) Note: All of Kakoolha's stats without his elephant and cannon are Human level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8